


Try Again Never

by All_The_Freaks



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Attempted Kidnapping, Attempted Rape, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Sexual Assault, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Drink Spiking, GHB - Freeform, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gender-neutral Reader, Hell, Implied Relationships, Multi, Waiters & Waitresses, casino - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 15:32:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13661931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_The_Freaks/pseuds/All_The_Freaks
Summary: Welcome to the Devil's Casino! Though it isn't your first time here, being as you work here and all.On a busy night at the Casino, you think your only trouble will be drunk patrons, but that is far from the truth. Four predators are watching you as you work, looking to take you home with them that night. And they have a little friend named roofies to help them achieve that. Will Dice be able to help you like he had during most of the night?In this fic it's implied that you and Mr.Dice have already been dating for some time.Thanks, and Enjoy!





	Try Again Never

“Welcome to the Devil’s Casino, Is this your first time here?” you heard a deep voice greet you. You smiled brightly and shook your head.  
“No sir, I have not. Which way to sell my soul for a corn chip?” you questioned, taking off your jacket. You laughed lightly and so did the one who greeted you, King Dice. It was a thing most employees did to one another when they came in for work, a silly way to start the shift.  
He took a step closer to you. “Souls are not worth as much as they used to. A corn chip may be too much.” he shook his head, frowning. “but there is another way to give up your soul. Over to the left, take the first door and head down the 80 flights of stairs straight into hell.”  
“Oh goodie! I don’t have to wait at all!” you chimed before taking a step closer to Dice and kissing him on the cheek before leaving to clock in. You glanced back and he smiled brightly at you, before returning to work as well. You were a waiter/ess at the Casino and have been for almost a year now. Tonight, you were one of three scheduled and with it being a Tuesday it would most likely not get busy, so there would be more than enough waiters.

Once you re-entered the main room, you saw dice back at work, encouraging some young man into trying to get his money back from the game he just lost. You smiled, and rolling your eyes before heading over to clean a table. You noticed that it was fairly busy for a weeknight. Good, you’ll be able to keep busy. As you returned some glasses to the bar, Martini popped her head up from under the counter.

“Why Hello [Y/N].” She greeted, standing up straight.  
“Evening Martini. How’ve things been?” you asked, looking around at the casino.  
“Not bad tonight. Though uh, that new waiter scheduled tonight called in sick. It’ll just be two of you working tables.”  
“You’re kidding.” you sighed and hung your head. “Well it’ll be extra interesting tonight then.” you smirked before turning away to get back to work.

A few hours passed and things really started to get busy. The casino was bustling with energy, there was easily two hundred people there, all gambling away their hard earned savings and possibly their souls. You cursed under your breath, if only the other waiter showed up for work today; it would make this much easier. You had hardly any time to talk to anyone, your time was spent running around passing out drinks, and taking empty glasses. Good thing you learned how to run with a full platter of drinks without spilling a drop in your first week.

The drunk people started to get angry with you, shouting profanities to you across the building. Luckily, Dice was able to diffuse them quickly, probably by threatening to kick them out, or running the task for you. He was keeping an eye on you; not watching every minute though. It was kind of him. He was supposed to be a pit boss tonight, hosting games and talking guests into betting more and more, but he took the less glamorous job of a waiter about half of the time to help you. Two and a half waiters was better than just two. You appreciated it greatly.

Time passed and it seemed that you finally had a minute of peace. No one needed anything; a first for a whole hour. You made your way to the bar and set down the tray you held, jumping behind the booth. There was a place behind the bar where employees put their drinks, so they wouldn’t dehydrate. Most of the workers here had coffee or soda, and a few had small amounts of liquor to get them through the night, there wasn’t really rules to what you could have. Running around for hours and talking to everyone was tiring, so you mostly stuck to just water during your shifts, and maybe a shot of tequila or something on slow nights. You pulled out the glass you had and took a few large sips of it before setting it back down. No one needed help at the moment, but you returned to work regardless, it was better to help them before they even knew they needed it than any other option. You grabbed another round of drinks and walked quickly back into the mass of people.

* * *

Back at the bar, unbenounced to you, some predators smiled. Dice hadn’t been the only one watching you that night; there was a group of four that were eyeing you like prey, watching your moves and routine like a hawk. It was that very moment that they had been waiting for. The group of them knew all the employees had drinks in that place, but you taking a drink showed them which glass was yours, which glass to spike. The four men eyed each other and nodded, moving in a pack to where you took your small break. Two of them took a leap over the counter, while two stayed back, using their bodies to shield what the others were doing.

On the other side of the counter, one of the men, closest to the bartenders faced the liquor behind the counter, eyeing bottles. The other man faced in the opposite direction and took the drink you had sipped from. He poured a crushed pill into the water, stirring it with the straw to get it to dissolve quicker. The man who spiked your drink stood up and was about to jump back over, when the Tipsy Troop caught notice of them.

 

“Hey! What’re ya doin?” Whiskey shouted over them. The four men looked up to find a bottle of Rum standing over them. The men just smirked.  
One of the guys who was behind the counter grabbed a bottle and stood as well. “I think me and me mates want a glass o’ this one.” He said shaking the bottle in his face.  
“You shoulda asked one-a us to grab that” the bottle of Rum said through gritted teeth, swiping it out of his hand.  
“Me and me buds have been trying to grab your attention for 10 minutes! Y’all need more staff it seems.” the one who did the spiking said, sliding to the other side of the counter. “We’d’ve loved to, but you were all preoccupied, so we decided to take it into our own hands.” He said shrugging. The other guy vaulted over the counter and smiled mockingly at the three.  
“So... can we get our drinks now, please?” One of the others said, batting his eyelashes sarcastically. Whiskey sighed and grabbed four drinks, while Martini added it to their tab. As the Tipsy Troop began to ignore them again, the four clinked glasses, and began watching you again. All they needed to do now was wait.

* * *

“No ma’am, that’s not how it works here, I’m sorry, but the money you lose here is not yours now.” you said hastily to a drunk patron. She had grabbed your arm after you dropped off her drink a minute ago and demanded to get her money back. She still clenched your wrist, as she cried out.  
“I need that money, you wheat!” She snapped. “It’s for my husband, I need bail money! You people promised riches, but I have nothing now!” She shrieked. She could barely be heard with all the other nonsense in the casino, but a few heads turned your way. She let go of her drink and gripped the collar of your shirt, pulling you in closer to her. She didn’t seem angry, only desperate. And very, very drunk. The alcohol on her breath assaulted you.  
“Ma’am, please, I have other business to attend to.” you pleaded, using your free hand to try and push her away from you but her grip held strong. Moments later, you felt something on your shoulder and saw a gloved hand fall on the lady’s shoulder as well.  
“Madame Candaliea, I am devastated to hear that your husband is in prison at the moment,” A deep voice spoke calmly next to you. You darted your eyes at the man and saw King Dice leaning over you two. A sigh of relief exited your lungs to see him at this moment. “Unfortunately it is against house rules to just offer money to guests, though there may be something else we can do to aid your plight.” he cooed. You didn’t even need to look at him to know his eyes were green, using his magic to try and persuade the drunken woman.  
“Oh finally, someone here who can help me!” She exclaimed, releasing her grip from your shirt, though not from your arm. You were able to take a step back from the lady, but you weren’t free from her yet. Her unconcious grip on your arm was starting to hurt.  
“Yes Mrs, we can help you, just as long as you release my employee here.” He lightly gestured to you with the hand that was on her shoulder. You mentally rolled your eyes. He had to speak formally to the customers, and refer to you simply as an “employee” it wasn’t the first time and it wouldn’t be the last he used that term, but that fact doesn’t prevent a slight sour taste in your mouth from appearing.

Mrs.Candaliea looked up to you again with confusion, then down to her hand. Her face turned red and she released you immediately, covering her face slightly. “Oh my, I’m so sorry, doll.” she apologized, embarrassed at her action. “I’m… I’m just so distraught. Say, you can help me though Mr.Dice?” she inquired, leaning forward. You were finally able to distance yourself from the drunk woman, and watched as Dice lay a gentle hand on her cheek.  
“Yes of course, if you are to follow me, I’m sure we can reach an agreement to help your husband.” Dice offered a hand to help her up, then started to guide her to the Devil’s quarters. He glanced back at you sympathetically, and you nodded a thanks at him, before grabbing your tray and turning away.

You sighed again and looked around at the other guests. That type of encounter wasn’t unusual at the casino. People’s egos enflate and their drunken selves push forward all the earnings they’ve made only to lose it all. Some blame themselves, some blame the casino, some blame the staff. The ones who blame the staff can get violent, and although it’s frowned upon by your boss, that is the reason you keep a pocket knife on your person at all times.

You sighed deeply, before sprinting around the casino again, tending to everyone who needed help. After a bit, the demand of you was lessened, and with your thirst getting the better of you, you stepped away from the tables to get another drink. You set your tray down and grabbed your glass while in front of the counter. Four men were eyeing you, but it was also not uncommon for guests to be obnoxiously obvious when beyond tipsy. You smiled at them politely before taking a large gulp from your glass. You pulled the glass away from your lips and made a funny face. It tasted a bit salty. Gross.

“Hey, Margarita, did you put anything in my drink?” you asked, staring at your cup a bit confused.  
“Nah, darlin’. Water’s probably just stale” She replied hastily before continuing talking to another customer. You were about to dump it out and get another drink, when you heard shouting at the tables. Someone calling for a waiter. You rolled your eyes, and chugged your drink. It tasted bad but you were still thirsty, and didn’t have time to care. You left all but a bit of water in your glass before hurrying over to the loud gambler.

The man just needed another drink, so after you got that from him, you continued moving from table to table, back and forth around the entire casino, helping everyone who needed it. At this time it reached peak drunkenness in the casino, and it was getting more rowdy than before. People started to have verbal fights with one another, others shambled around and a few were creating a loud disturbance. Security was on its way for those individuals.

The ‘attack’ of Mrs.Candaliea was only 20 minutes ago, but you noticed you weren’t feeling well now. You felt a wave of exhaustion fall over you, and you broke out into a cold sweat. You leaned against a table and looked at the clock. You didn’t have a break for over an hour.

You sighed and put on a fake smile as you helped more customers, at a slower pace. As you walked over to drop off some glasses, you nearly dropped the platter. The floor felt like it was shaking and your head thumped with pain. You grabbed some drinks and walked back over to the gambling tables. You smiled to yourself, laughing a bit. It was almost like you were just as drunk as half the people here. Good thing the Devil wasn’t watching, or he’d have your head. Your breath felt heavy and the lights in the casino seemed to have dimmed tremendously. Something wasn’t right. You weren’t the type who let yourself get drunk often, so maybe this was you actually intoxicated? Maybe you grabbed the wrong glass? You began to fall over a bit, but you were able to catch yourself with your free hand on an empty table. Despite all this, you had to keep working. The devil did not take well to unscheduled breaks, unless you were actually dying.

You stumbled a few steps forward, when you felt a strong hand on your left shoulder. You glanced over to see a man you didn’t recognize looking at you. You were about to say something when another hand landed on your right shoulder, this time from a different man.

“Come on, come with us. You don’t look too well” a different man cooed, lightly gripping your bicep. Four men in all surrounded you, supporting most of your weight. You recognized them as the same men who eyed you at the bar. A light smile covered your face. “I guess it is good to have people watch you.” You thought. “So they can help you when you’re about to pass out”. You gladly let most to all of your weight lay on the men who set down your tray and began to guide you away from the tables.

You must have blacked out for a moment, because you swore you were heading toward the bar, but when you noticed you were moving toward the exit, you stopped mindlessly moving your legs with them. “Hhheyy, heyyy~” you mumbled. The men kept trying to pull you along, as you tried to wiggle away. “Thhhank you… but I’m fine, I got thisss...” You tried to regain balance on your feet, and gain back usage of your arms, but to no avail. Your vision was splotched and fuzzy, and the exit looked like it was getting closer. “Hey! Sstttop!” you spoke loudly, hitting one of the guys in the chin. He didn’t seem phased.

“Hey, we’re just trying to help you. Calm down” One of the men smiled at you. You think he smiled. His face was so distorted, you couldn’t tell which of the men said that. “Just come with us, you’ll be fine” In that moment, a small part of your brain that wasn’t affected suddenly lit up. You knew what was happening. These men were trying to take you to do something nasty. They wanted to hurt you. They weren’t trying to help you, they wanted to help themselves.

Panic gripped your mind as you tried to think of what to do. It hurt to think, and all you wanted to do was pass out, but if you did, you knew you would regret it. Your body began being harder to control and move at all, as your feet began being dragged behind you, you were unable to hold your own weight. Dice wasn’t looking out for you in this moment; he was helping seal a deal on a soul. And to anyone else, it just looked like you were some drunk being carried home. You were about to reach the exit. Once you passed through there, there was nothing that you could do. You would be at the mercy of the world.

You had to do something. You couldn’t pass through those doors. Your mind was clouded, but at this point only one thing could be seen through the fog; get away from them. In one last burst of energy, you violently swung your arm at one of the men. Two of them lost grip of you, but before you could even get your footing, their hands were on you again. They grabbed at your neck as you turned away from them, they took hold of your free arm, pulling you away from where you wanted to go. 8 hands were on you at once, trying to restrain you as you struggled against their grip. People noticed. You were causing a scene, at least.

“C’mon Alex! You’re too drunk to gamble, lets go!” One of the guys said, trying to cover up what they were doing. No! Of the people you gained attention of, all of them wrote you off as their friend. This couldn’t be it.

“D-dice!” you called out. Your throat was dry and voice was hoarse, but you yelled as loud as you could. But someone 10 feet away from you couldn’t hear you scream, the casino was too loud. “Dice!!” you called again in desperation. One of them pulled your hair back to try to get you to comply, but you let out one last scream “DIIIICE PLEASE!” you cried out. A hand let go of your arm and covered your mouth, muffling anything else you had to say. The men gripped your limbs and lifted you off the floor, carrying you through the doors.


End file.
